What should have happened
by macy1998
Summary: Two scenes from Degrassi that I didn't like. Both involoving Zane and Riley.


A/N What should have happened when Riley and Zane came back to school after the summer break.

Riley Stroves had a great summer and now that he was back in school and dating the hottest guy there he couldn't be happier. He was doing push-ups when he felt someone sit on him. Knowing who it was he tried to puch himself up be he couldn't.

"Call yourself a fotball player?" Zane hit Riley on the but. "Four more lets go."

Riley turne over and pinned Zane on his back. Zane rolled them back over but Riley kept rolling so he was still on top. Then he pinned Zane's hands above his head. Riley looked dwon at his boyfriend. "Hey"

"Hey yourself." Zane said "I see you working our."

Riley smiles "I got to keep in shape." he let go of Zane's hands.

Zane rubs Riley's chest. "And it's doing wonders for you."

Riley laughed "I had fun this past summer."

Zane stopped and put his hands behind his head. "You're saying that like it's the end for us."

"No" Riley said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that I was just saying that I had fun this past Summer with you."

"Oh" Zane said looking down.

Riley smiled and leaned down and kissed Zane on the lips. "Zane."

Zane smiled as he felt Riley's hand slide down his chest. "Riley."

"Yes" Riley said in a husky voice.

Zane chuckled "We're on the football team someone might see us."

"So let them see how hot I make you." Riley started kissing Zane's neck.

Zane moaned "God Riley as much as I want to we can't." He grabs Riley's hand. "What if coach sees us and puts us on the bench."

Riley sat up "Yeah that wouldn't be good." he got up.

Zane laid there proped up with his hands. "So you ready for the next year?"

Riley smiled and held out his hand. He pulled Zane up and pulled him close to him. So close that there noses were touching. "As long as I have you I'm ready for anything."

Zane smiled and kissed his lover once more. "Then lets go."

END

A/N Okay another different story. The endind for Zane and Riley was crap and this is how it should have went.

Zane was talking with some friends when he saw Riley walking over to him. He turned and headed for the punch bowl. Riley walked up to him and grabed his arm. "Zane"

Zane turned to him "Hey Riley."

Riley let go of his arm. "Um you look great."

Zane smiled "Thanks so do you."

Riley smiled "Listen I know I'm not your favorite person right now but can we talk?"

Zane walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

Riley followed him. "I talked to my mom about me being gay."

"That's great" Zane said looking over at him.

"I also told her about you and she want's to get to know you so she wants you to come over for dinner." Riley said looking down.

"Really" Zane asked completely shocked.

Riley smiled "Yeah itn't it great."

"Yeah oh I have some news to. I'm going to be with you when we enter our next destenation." Zane said smiling.

"Are you serious that's great. Now I have both my loves with me when I leave." Riley said quielty.

Zane looked away. "Riley."

"Do you want to dance?" Riley said cutting him off.

"Yeah I'd love to." Zane got off the wall.

Riley held out his hand and Zane took it. He then led them to the dance floor. Once they were there Riley wrapped his arms around Zane's waist and Zane wrapped his srms around Riley's neck.

"Zane" Riley said quietly.

Zane moved back and stared in riley's eyes. "Yes"

Riley licked his lips. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through this year."

Zane smiled "It's okay I knew how hard it was for you."

Riley loked down. "Yeah but you still didn't deserve it." Riley sighed "I want to tell you something else."

"Okay" Zane said.

Riley stopped moving "I love you."

Zane smiled "God Riley."

"What?" Riley asked looking scared.

"You don't know how long I've been wating for you to tell me that." He hit Riley on the arm. "What took you so love Stroves?"

Riley laughed "I don't know I guess I was afraid of the outcome. I guess I didn't think you'd love me back."

Zane looked down "Of course I love you Riley."

Riley used his hand to lift Zane's face and he kissed him. Somewhere between the kiss they started dancing again. In circles as the fast upbeat music played. They didn't care though because they had eachother and that's all that mattered.

A/N I hated how these two scenes ended so I wanted to write my own story about how I wanted it to be.


End file.
